Love and War
by ddgorgeous
Summary: All is fair in love and war until someone gets hurt! A lover from Penelope's past resurfaces hell bent on winning her back. But as things unfold she realizes that he wants more than her heart and his intentions may cost more than she ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA – Monday Morning – **

Penelope was exhausted but her smile was brighter than it had ever been as she stepped off the elevator and glided through the bullpen. If she actually believed that people could walk on air she'd swear her feet were at least ten inches off the ground. She was one happy lady this morning just a few minutes past eight o'clock on the first day of another work week and without her first cup of coffee even.

She glanced up to the middle office and saw that the light was on. Even after last night he was here early as usual. Her smile got even wider as she climbed the eighteen steps to the second level. She wanted to rush into his office and start her day with a shameless sexually tinged greeting to the most gorgeous man on the planet but she wanted to act like a grown-up this morning not like a girl who'd just have the best sex in her life; which, as a matter of fact, just mere hours ago she had indeed had the best sex she'd ever had in her life but that's what she'd said each time that they'd made love- Sunday morning, afternoon and several times that night! Penelope had prided herself in having an imagination more vivid than her wardrobe but no fantasy could have prepared her for him.

He saw her rush by and he cursed his boss on the other end of the phone that prevented him from jumping up rushing to the door and pulling her into his office. His momentary distraction didn't go unnoticed by Hotch and he had to quickly pull himself from the brink after Hotch had yelled his name three times in frustration. He was going to be of no use to anyone today, she'd ruined him for work today and he prayed that they did not get a case for the next week.

He'd arrived an hour ago feeling the need to get to work early otherwise he'd make both of them late and the team was already suspecting that they'd finally gotten together. Just seeing her lying next to him sent him nearly over the edge and now as he watched her breeze past his window sent him shifting positions and conjuring thoughts of teddy bears to get his mind off of her. It wasn't working.

Penelope stepped into her lair and the first thing her eyes saw was the largest bouquet of red roses she'd ever seen. She was overwhelmed as the fragrance surrounded the room. Whoever sent them had spent a fortune and she slowly leaned over to take them in. Now she knew why he'd really left before her this morning as she pulled one of the flowers from the others and held it to her chest.

The card read: _"I love you." _

She felt a single tear escape and run down her face; this was just one of the reasons she loved him. She couldn't seem to stop staring at the oversized flowers…and she couldn't stop smiling.

He couldn't wait any longer to see her, to touch her and to hold her in his arms. He knew that they had to be careful but nevertheless, he got up and headed toward her office. Without waiting for her to respond, he knocked and opened the door. She turned and greeted him with the most beautiful and teary-eyed smile he'd ever seen. He stepped in and closed the door she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled her close to his body inhaling her vanilla and jasmine body wash. Then he saw the bright red jumbo-sized bouquet of roses and froze. He pulled away searching her face in confusion.

"Who are the flowers from?"

"Don't be silly, Handsome, you know who they're from."

"I do?"

"Yes! They're amazing by the way! Thank you so much! Now I know why you rushed out so early this morning."

"Penelope…"

"And I was thinking you didn't want the team to suspect anything if they saw us walk in together…"

"Penelope, what are you talking about?"

"I know how worried you've been about the frat rules and all. I get it but eventually, were going to have to come clean."

"Penelope, I didn't send the flowers!" He interrupted irritated.

She looked back at the flowers and then back at him. He was angry and she was confused. Of course he sent the flowers, who else would send her flowers?

"Derek, I thought you sent the flowers."

"Was there a card with them?"

"Yes."

She handed him the card and watched as he read the three words. It wasn't signed and it was typed not handwritten. Now his profiler instincts kicked in co-mingling with his jealousy.

"Was there anything else?"

"Nothing."

"I don't like this, Baby Girl. If I find out who's sending my woman flowers with, 'I-love-you' notes I'm going to kick his ass!"

Garcia gently grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her. She had to make him understand that she was just as puzzled as he was. If this past weekend had taught her anything was that he had as many insecurities about her rejecting him as she had about him rejecting her.

"Hotstuff, listen to me; I don't know who sent these but one thing I do know, I love you and only you. There's no one else, I promise!"

"Are you sure I don't have some competition?"

"I'm most definitely sure. It's just you; it's always been you."

Morgan relaxed and pulled her close planting a soft kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss with more purpose and passion and he responded losing himself in her then reluctantly he pulled away from her smiling and looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Penelope Garcia."

"I love you too, Derek Morgan."

She leaned against her desk because she realized that her legs could no longer support her weight after that kiss. He was satisfied with her reaction to him and turned confidently and headed toward the door. Just as he placed his hand on the door he suddenly turned back.

"Oh, I forgot something."

He walked past her and grabbed the flowers. She stifled a giggle as the top half of his body disappeared behind the ridiculously large arrangement.

"Derek, where are you going with my flowers?"

"I'm giving them to Doris in Cyber Crimes."

"But…but…she's like 105 years old."

"Yeah, I know I think it will make her day."

"Hell, forget about making her day, she'll never be able to carry them to her car after work!"

After several attempts to find the doorknob and make it through the door he finally found his way out into the hall. She closed the door behind him and broke into a hysterical laughter.

_"God how I love that man!"_ She thought to herself.

**Monday Afternoon – **

The entire team had worked most of the morning completing paperwork from the past week of cases and as the morning began to wind down, Penelope finally had a moment to run her weekly diagnostics. She found herself giggling at the sight of Derek carrying the flowers from her office. She knew he had a jealous streak but she didn't know that it would provide hours of comedic relief so soon into their relationship. It was cute but surely he had to know that he had nothing at all to worry about. She was his now and forever.

Then a beep pulled her away from her private thoughts as her computer alerted her to a new email. Puzzled she clicked on the icon and watched as the message opened. Her jaw dropped as she read the short message. It had been years since she'd thought of him. She never imagined ever hearing from him again in fact, she wasn't even sure he was still alive. But here he was alive and in living color. The picture attached to the email took her back to a time long forgotten and she sat in still silence reading the message over and over again.

_Hello my little Cherub:_

_I've missed you and I desperately need to see you! Please say that you will join me for lunch today. _

_Cicero's in an hour? Don't disappoint me._

_All my love,_

_Mason._

A familiar knock startled her and as the door opened she quickly closed the message. Nervously she smiled at him as he stepped into the office.

"Hey, the team is going to that new deli down the street for lunch, are you in?"

She seemed nervous and he hadn't missed the fact that she'd hidden the email from him. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Uh…I'm sorry, Sweetness but I have plans…"

"Really? What kind of plans?"

She stood and approached him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Look, Handsome, just because we're a couple now doesn't mean, Mama can't have plans."

She knew that her attempt at being lighthearted had failed miserably.

"Garcia, I'm not trying to control you…this is still new for me, I'm sorry…"

"Hey, I was just kidding. I just need to run some errands that I didn't get to take care of this weekend…I _was _a little busy after all."

She hated lying to him; she'd never lied to him before. His smile made her feel like a wretch and she promised to make it up to him later.

"Okay, but you're all mine tonight!"

He kissed her on the forehead and headed towards the door.

"It's a date."

She blew him a kiss and watched as he stepped into the hall and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cicero's Ristorante – 12:59 pm**

It was crowded; of course it would be crowded. It had opened a month ago and already it was near impossible to get a reservation. She assumed that her first time here would be with Derek they both liked discovering new restaurants together. But here she was secretly meeting a man that wasn't worth the secret and the lie she'd told Derek. She was having a hard time managing her guilt for lying to him. She wasn't sure why she felt like she had to.

Penelope was nervous she hadn't seen Mason in ages and all of her insecurities had risen from their slumber and were now wrecking havoc on her self-esteem; but that's what Mason did. He had a way of making her doubt herself and even after all of these years things hadn't changed.

She saw his eyes light up as she neared his table. He'd aged and time had left it's hand print on his face and body but the confidence that had both intimidated her and attracted her had not diminished. He stood and greeted her with a kiss on each cheek; a little too close to her lips she thought but she pretended not to be affected by it. He watched her intently as she sat across from him.

"Penelope, my little cherub, even more beautiful than I remember."

"You've aged." She responded dryly.

He smiled his confidence unwavering as his eyes roamed over her looking for a crack that would let him in but he found none.

"Did you like the roses?"

"A little over the top, but they were beautiful."

She'd changed he could see it in her eyes and the way she carried herself. She wasn't the young girl that was so easily impressed and who'd hang on his every word. She was so young and impressionable then so desperate to please him. He'd assumed she'd love him forever but the light in her eye was no longer there for him.

The waitress came to take their drink order. She ordered an iced tea with lemon, and he, a vodka and tonic. Nothing had changed, she thought. As he perused the menu she examined him her mind took her back to the many evenings they'd spent together in upscale restaurants like this one. He got pleasure being seen with younger women. Back then she couldn't understand why he had chosen someone like her and she felt lucky…until things changed.

**Felicity's Diner – **

JJ, Reid and Kate sat in a far booth laughing and talking waiting for their food to be delivered. Morgan was unusually quiet staring into space and totally disengaged.

"Hey Morgan, are you okay?" JJ asked quietly.

The other two were so busy acting silly and teasing each other about something that they hadn't noticed the side conversation.

"Uh yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"Garcia keep you up last night?" She teased.

"Something like that."

"I'm a profiler you'll have to do better than that."

He mustered up a half smile and looked away for a moment then back at his friend.

"Somebody sent Garcia flowers."

Reid and Kate didn't miss that. They all had been taking bets on when Garcia and Morgan would finally admit that they had gotten together.

"Flowers?" The two said in unison.

"From who?" Reid taunted.

"Why is it your business anyway, Morgan? It's not like you guys are dating or anything, right?" Kate added.

Morgan was fuming he so wanted to toss his teammates out of the nearest window. He knew that everybody suspected the truth about him and his Baby Girl but he wasn't in the mood for their teasing.

"Come on guys, you know how protective he is over Garcia, especially after Battle." JJ insisted.

"Garcia is a grown woman, she can take care of herself. I mean she didn't have any problems dumping Kevin…"

"Shut up, Reid!" Morgan shouted.

Reid looked shocked and humored all at the same time. He loved getting Morgan back for all the teasing and harassing he'd subjected him to over the years. Payback was a bitch!

"What? Did I say something that wasn't true?"

"I know she's a grown woman, Reid. I-I just don't want anything to happen to her, that's all."

"You mean like falling in love with someone and riding off into the sunset and living happily ever after?"

"Reid, please…"

"I know I'm the newest on the team, but I thought you guys were already together. What did I miss?"

"Kate, Morgan and Garcia are just, _'best friends' _that's all."

Kate looked at JJ trying hard to hide her smirk from Morgan. She almost felt sorry for him.

"Oh, is that what that's called?"

"Okay, enough you three! I love her! There, I said it are you satisfied now?"

"You love her like a _'best friend'_ or a family member or…" Reid continued.

"I'm _in_ love with her! Now please just stop, okay?"

"It's about damn time!" JJ chimed in.

**Cicero's Ristorante – **

Even though the restaurant was crowded their food was served rather quickly; Penelope was grateful for that the sooner she got this over with the better.

Jordan had heard about Cicero's from a co-worker and she had been too busy until today to stop in. She hated eating alone but with everything that was going on she thought today was as good as any other to check it out.

As the hostess showed her to her small table she noticed a familiar face sitting at a rear booth. She was surprised to see Penelope Garcia sitting seeming in deep conversation with an older gentleman. They seemed quite cozy which of course made her curious. She'd heard the rumors that the blonde had finally hooked up with the gorgeous, Derek Morgan. Maybe they weren't true.

"Spill it, Mason." Garcia began as she took a bite of her salad. "What brings you to town?"

"You what else?"

"Oh, no I'm not buying that. It was never just me."

"Are you saying that we didn't have some good times, my little cherub?"

"I'm saying that you've always had an agenda and I don't believe you travelled across the country to see me after twenty years."

"I don't remember you being so cynical."

He gently grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it and holding it against his face.

Penelope quickly jerked it away and glared at the older man; he realized that she wasn't buying his story.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I need you, Penelope. We made a good team and I was a fool to let you get away."

"Mason, we were never a _good team._ You were a master manipulator and I was a young, insecure little girl needing some attention after my parents died."

"Was it that bad?"

"No, not in the beginning. You made me feel special and wanted. You were like a drug and I was hooked on you. Then…"

"Then what?"

"You used my feelings for you against me…turned me into someone I didn't know or like…"

"Penelope, you were the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Hmmm…funny how I only hear those words when you thought I was about to walk out of your life."

"I'm sorry that those are the only memories you have of us together."

"Yeah me to."

"I was your first, remember?"

"Of course. A girl always remembers her first."

"Well that ought to count for something."

Penelope refused to be pulled down memory lane with the likes of Mason Burton. She put her fork down and prepared to leave. He grabbed her hand again holding onto it for dear life.

"Penelope, please don't leave yet."

She paused and looked at him trying to decide whether to stay or leave.

"So there is another reason for your visit?"

Mason placed his fork down and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Okay, yes. I need your help on something very important."

"Mason, I don't know what I could possibly help you with."

He quickly looked around the room as if he thought someone may be watching or listening.

"I need your skills to get some information for a few friends of mine."

"What king of information?"

"I know you work with the FBI which means you have access to some top level information that could prove quite profitable for us."

"NO! Absolutely not! I work for the guys who wear the white hats now! I'm not risking my freedom for you or anyone else!"

"But what we need is virtually risk free for someone like you. You're the best hacker out there and you know how to hide in cyberspace where no one will find you!"

"Mason, I said no! Now if that's all you wanted, then lunch is over."

Penelope stood and just as she stepped away he made one final attempt to change her mind.

"Penelope, please just think about it. If you change your mind, you know how to find me."

Jordan hid behind her menu as Garcia walked quickly past her. She couldn't help but see the anger in her eyes as she rushed by nearly running into one of the waiters.

Once Garcia made it through the front door, Jordan quickly paid her bill and headed back to FBI headquarters.

_"I wonder what my old friend, Derek Morgan is up to?"_ She thought to herself. _"Maybe I'll pay him a visit on my way back to my desk."_


	3. Chapter 3

**BAU Headquarters – Afternoon – **

She didn't know why she had agreed to meet him more importantly she didn't know why she lied to Derek about her lunch plans. He didn't deserve that and she needed to make it right. Mason hadn't changed he was still the despicable conniving son-of-a-bitch that he'd always been. Still after all these years he was able to get under her skin and make her feel like that young girl who'd fallen hopelessly and foolishly in love with the much older man. He had manipulated her in so many ways back then turning her into someone that was just as despicable as he was. As she headed off the elevator she looked up to see if he had returned. His office was dark so she climbed the steps to wait for him.

Jordan had just cleared security when she heard familiar voices she couldn't help the smile that instantly crossed her face as she gathered her belongings from the guard. Spencer Reid, Kate Callahan and Jennifer Jarreau where with him laughing and joking with each other as they made their way into the building.

"Hi Guys!" She said overly cheerful.

The four looked at each other quickly then looked at her with smiles pasted uncomfortably on their faces. They returned her greeting in unison.

"Wow, it's been a while, right? You guys are horrible at keeping in touch."

"Uh yeah, we've been really busy…" JJ began.

The group continued to head toward the elevator just as Morgan felt a hand grip his arm.

"Derek, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Glancing at his teammates as he searched for a polite answer then back at the beaming woman.

"Well, we're running a little late, Jordan…"

"Oh that's okay, Morgan, we'll let Hotch know you're on your way up."

She hid her smirk, as did the others when he shot a rapid-fire death stare at his friend.

"Thanks, JJ." He replied dryly.

"See you later, Jordan." Said Reid as he jogged onto the open elevator after the others.

"Look, Jordan I really am running late…"

"Oh no worries, I just wanted to ask if you'd like to have coffee sometimes…and a brownie?" She threw in the brownie comment for extra measure.

"Thanks but I…"

"Come on, Derek it's just coffee. Besides, you are still single, right?"

"Well actually…"

"Of course, I thought for sure you and Penelope would be together by now…"

"I don't see what that has…" he felt himself getting angry.

"I mean even with all the rumors and all but after what I just saw…I guess that's all they are…rumors!"

"Okay, Jordan…what is this really about?"

"Coffee nothing more, nothing less."

Morgan shook his head as the perky brunette smiled up at him. He didn't trust her and after working a few cases with her his suspicions were justified. She was up to something he just didn't know what and at the moment he wasn't in the mood to find out.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm cutting back on my caffeine intake."

"No problem." Then leaning in close to him. "But it doesn't have to be coffee…you're not cutting back on everything are you?"

Without waiting for his response she winked and seductively turned to face the elevator. She knew his eyes were still on her and so with an even brighter smile she turned back to face him just as the door opened.

"Oh by the way, I hope Penelope brings you back a doggy bag from Ciceros! I'm sure she has lots of leftovers…with a lunch date like hers, a girl would not be thinking about food!"

Then she stepped into the elevator and waved at the open mouthed agent just as the doors closed in front of her. He felt his blood boiling now Penelope had lied to him! He felt like an utter fool especially at having to learn that his girlfriend was cheating on him from Jordan-_frickin'_-Todd of all people!

He checked his watch; it would be two minutes before the elevator returned…he could take the steps in one.

Penelope tapped her finger nervously on her knee as she sat on the leather couch in his office waiting for him to return. She didn't know how to explain to him that she'd lied and that she had kept her past from him. He didn't trust easily and she had been one of the few he'd allowed the past the walls he'd erected around his heart. What would he think of her after she told him what she'd done? She wouldn't blame him if he walked out of her life the thought of that actually happening sent a feeling of dread through her body.

The door sprung open startling her to her feet and startling him as well; she was the last person he expected to see in his office.

"Penelope, what are you doing here?"

"I-I-need to talk to you, Derek."

He walked past her and stood behind his desk with his arms crossed. Something was wrong she could tell in his eyes.

"I told you I was going to run errands at lunch but…I lied."

She looked at him waiting for his response, yelling, screaming anything but he just simply looked away from her and took his seat.

"Derek, I'm so sorry! I found out who sent the roses…and…I- I- He…he texted me and asked if I would meet him for lunch…"

"Why did you lie to me?" His voice was cold.

She couldn't get past the hurt in his eyes and she felt like crawling into a hole and dying.

"I don't know. Mason, that's his name…he's someone I met when I was just a young girl and he…was…I…wasn't ready to share that part of my life with you…"

"So you lied? How would you feel if I lied to you about another woman?"

"Please just let me explain…I know I was wrong but…"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to hear this. Are you in love with him?"

"No!"

"Are you having second thoughts about us? 'Cause if you are, I need to know!"

"No, I'm not having second thoughts…look can we talk about this, please?"

"Can you just go, Penelope, please?"

He rubbed his hand across his forehead trying to make sense of the last few minutes. She had no idea how to make this right. Everything that she had ever wanted was across from her sitting refusing to even look her in the face but she had to tell him about Mason.

"He asked me to do something that I think you should know about."

"Not now, I need a moment…can you just give me time to process this?"

Morgan stood and walked to the door and opened it finally looking at her as she slowly turned to face him.

"I love you, Derek! You've got to believe me this is not what you think!"

"I'm thinking that you lied! Did you lie?"

Tears were streaming down her face now.

"Yes I lied."

"Then it's exactly what I think."

"Derek, please…"

"No Penelope…just leave."

Her heart broke in that moment because she had singlehandedly broken his it was written all over his face. She didn't know how to fix it or if she could. So, without another word she stepped into the hall and watched as the door closed slowly in her face.

He felt so many things and nothing all at once she'd so easily captured his heart before he'd realized it and now in an instant it was shattered. He felt like an utter fool and he had no one to blame but himself. He prided himself in being able to read people and discovering who they really were. Not with her she'd fooled him. He didn't realized that he'd begun pacing the room trying to clear his head but it was becoming hard to breathe in the small office and he needed some air.

She wasn't sure how she ended up in front of Hotch's office her hand shaking poised to knock. Normally she would have run to JJ balling her eyes out and blubbering like a schoolgirl but not this time. Something inside of her broke and shifted into autopilot. She wanted to blame Mason for the mess she was in but it was all her fault. She had to make things right and tell the team about Mason and his proposition.

"Come in."

She exhaled and turned the knob she was nervous and she knew that once she told them what was going on she would lose them all, the friends who had become her family and just like Morgan had done moments ago, they would close the door in her face and walk out of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek was half way out of the building when his cell phone rang; it was a text from Hotch summoning him back to the conference room; a new case no doubt and silently he hoped it was something that would send them out of town. He needed a distraction…and space.

Derek was the last of them to arrive back to the conference room and he avoided Garcia refusing to look at her or sit near her. The others couldn't help but feel the tension. Garcia looked as if she'd lost her best friend and Morgan looked as if he'd been dragged through Hell and back. They all looked around the table puzzled; there were no pictures on the board and no files in front of them just the team sitting watching the stoney exterior of their leader who had mastered the art of not revealing anything with his facial expressions or body language.

"Garcia was contacted today by a former acquaintance by the name of Mason Burton asking that she help him obtain confidential information for illegal gain."

The room was silent as each member of the team looked at each other then at Garcia. No doubt their minds were filled with a thousand questions but she was thankful that Hotch didn't go into the sorted details allowing her the opportunity to share as much or as little as she felt comfortable with.

"What type of information did he want?" Reid asked.

"Pretty much anything and everything he could use to blackmail high level government and political officials." She answered.

"When did this happen, Garcia?" JJ asked.

She looked at Morgan who still had not looked at her since coming into the room.

"At lunch."

"I thought…oh…"

Reid wished he'd thought before opening his mouth especially when he saw Morgan look at him with anger in his eyes.

"We all know that this isn't a BAU case, so what do we do now, Hotch?"

Morgan had managed somehow to switch into his professional FBI agent mode. He had an uncanny ability to shut down his emotions to get the job done. Garcia looked at him from across the table and the cold look that he gave her back sent chills down her spine.

"We keep our eyes and ears open and if we see or hear anything out of the ordinary we should report it immediately. You all may be questioned later by Homeland Security and the CIA and I expect you to cooperate fully."

"Should we be worried about this guy making contact with Garcia again?" Rossi asked.

"Definitely. Morgan I want you to stay close to Garcia at all times."

He shot her a quick uncomfortable look and then back at Hotch.

"Of course."

"Garcia if he tries to make contact with you, you need to report it immediately."

"Y-Y-Yes…of course."

"This could all be a joke or a test but regardless, we must treat this as a serious threat against the country. We will have round the clock surveillance on Garcia's computers and phones until we apprehend Burton."

"Is there anything we can do on this end?" Rossi asked.

"We can't under any circumstances work this case. We can't appear to be covering anything up. Garcia, this situation has put your arrangement with the Bureau in jeopardy so if there is anything you haven't told me you need to come clean now."

"There's nothing, Hotch I Promise!"

Morgan heard the fear in her voice and it seemed to crack his wall that he'd put up to protect himself and then he realized that this situation had evolved into something much bigger than him or Penelope. He felt bad for being angry with her and her tears broke his heart he realized that closing his feelings off from her wasn't going to be as easy as he'd thought. Still, they had a long way to go before things were fixed between them.

"Hotch, what are you talking about?" Morgan asked.

"If there is even a hint of evidence that Garcia is in anyway involved in a conspiracy against the United States her deal will be revoked and she will be arrested, tried and if found guilty will spend the rest of her life in jail for treason."

Penelope couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she felt as if her heart had come to a stop and her body had been nailed to the chair. The room was spinning she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that just hours ago, she'd gone from being the happiest she'd ever been in her life to possibly losing everyone and everything that meant anything to her. This was her biggest nightmare this had been her fear for so long that being happy was just a cruel joke and somewhere a monster with big narly fangs and sharp claws was lurking somewhere in the darkness waiting to snatch the rug from under her and she'd tumble deep into the depths of hell.

"Of course she's not involved in any conspiracy!"

"I know Morgan but we have to be careful. We keep working our cases like usual…and we keep our eyes open. Now, let's get back to work."

One by one, Rossi, Reid and JJ hugged their friend and headed out of the room. Morgan and Hotch stayed behind with Garcia. Hotch couldn't help but feel the tension between the two. He was certain it would get worse before it got better.

"Garcia, the Justice Department, Homeland Security and the CIA will want to speak to you today."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm not sure what's going on between you two but it's obvious you have a lot to work out so I suggest you do just that."

Without waiting for an explanation, Hotch made a hasty retreat closing the door on his way out. Morgan stood silently before Penelope she found it hard to look him in the face. The hurt in his eyes was too much. She wanted to explain but she wasn't sure if he'd listen.

"Derek…I know Hotch ordered you to stay close but if it's uncomfortable I'm sure he can assign another agent to…"

"Look Garcia, no matter what happens, I'll do anything to keep you safe and right now we need to catch your friend Mason Burton and put him away."

Without another word, he turned and headed toward the door.

"What about us?"

He stopped his back still to her he didn't know what to say his love for her was now jumbled up and twisted up in his stubborn anger and he didn't want to talk about an, "us." He was pissed more at himself than her at that moment. He'd let her in close to his heart closer than anyone had ever been and now he was afraid that he'd expected too much and now he'd pay the price.

"Garcia, I want to believe that we can get through this but for now let's focus on catching Mason. The rest will have to wait."

He put his hand on the knob and opened the door.

"Do you still love me, Derek?"

He turned slowly and saw her tears; he still saw the woman of his dreams his present and his future. He couldn't deny his feelings no matter how hard he tried.

"Yes, I still love you."

He then turned and closed the distance between them pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding on for dear life. He felt her trembling as she cried uncontrollably he couldn't help but feel responsible. He still needed answers but for now holding her was all either one of them needed.

"I'm so sorry, Derek, please forgive me.'

He then pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Why did you lie?"

"I was ashamed of that part of my life…still am. I thought if you knew about what I used to be you wouldn't want me."

"Shh…there's nothing that can make me stop loving you. I just don't want you to feel like you have to lie."

"Never again, I promise."

"Penelope, all my life I've been ashamed and everyday I don't understand why you would love someone like me…with everything that's happened in my past, most times I don't even love me. But you do and I'm thankful. So when you lied…"

"Shh…let's just promise each other…no more lies…ever…no more fear or doubt, okay?"

"I can do that, Baby Girl."

"Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Mason Burton was in a bit of a bind with his associates and he knew this was his last chance to make good on an old debt. He'd spent his entire life conning the unsuspecting fools he'd pulled into his life-women desperate for love, elderly with lots of disposable cash courtesy of many years of hard work and beautiful young girls seeking a father figure.

Penelope was the latter he'd been the reason she'd missed her curfew on the night her parents were killed. He'd watched her for weeks before approaching her at the local mall. She was the outsider, a loner and different than most of the other sixteen year olds that hung out at the movie theaters, or stores or any place that gave them space to wander without worrying about parents looking over their shoulders. There was a confidence about her and a defiance that drew him to her. She seemed insistent on being the oddball and the devil-may-care way in which she carried herself made her ripe for the picking.

He remembered approaching her as if she were his equal pretending not to notice that she was at least fifteen years his junior. She was having trouble at home and he offered her the freedom her strict parents did not allow. They hit it off meeting everyday at the mall walking hand in hand. He hung on her every word pretending to be interested and she quickly learned to trust him and believe in him and his outrageous dreams of getting rich and traveling the world. She belonged to him in every way defying her parents willing to do anything he asked her to do.

After two years he'd almost forgotten that she was just another one of his victims she'd actually grown on him and at times he felt as if he had real feelings for her; after all, he'd been the first to show her what it felt like to be a woman showing her things that she'd never learn at home.

She blamed him for her parents' death…but she blamed herself more. He'd convinced her to stay out past her curfew and as she lay sleeping in his arms, unbeknownst to her things were occurring that would change her life forever.

His last few schemes had gone terribly wrong causing some longtime associates to lose large sums of money and they were ready to collect. They'd given him a deadline and he needed her help. He was certain that she'd never refuse him; of course she had to still love him…she was his little cherub.

Mason had a backup plan. The best conmen always had a backup plan and if Penelope wouldn't help him then he'd have to find a way to change her mind.

**BAU Headquarters – 3:30p.m. –**

It had been almost three hours since Penelope stepped into the conference room to meet with agents from the CIA, Homeland Security, FBI and the DOJ. Hotch along with an attorney for Garcia were also in the room. Morgan desperately wanted to be in there with her but he like the rest of the team were ordered to stay clear of the meeting. Morgan had been ordered to stay close to her and so he hoped beyond hope that that would give him a reason to be inside the conference room instead of pacing the floor of his office. No reasoning worked to get him a seat at the table in fact, Hotch had ordered them all home but since he was responsible for protecting Garcia he found himself waiting in his office.

Thirty minutes later Garcia was excused and still unsure of her future, she quickly left the others and headed to Morgan's office. Knocking softly, she stepped inside before he could respond. The fear in her eyes was evidence that things did not go well. He pulled her in his arms and held her as she crumbled into tears that had been held inside for nearly four hours.

"I'm so worried. My past has come back to haunt me and now I'm going to lose everything!"

"Shh…" He began. "Everything is going to work out. I promise."

He continued to hold her willing to stand there for as long as it took for her to compose herself.

"I'm proud of you, Penelope."

"How? I lied to you! I hid a horrible part of my past…now I can't be trusted…I'm going to end up in jail for something I haven't even done! How can you promise to make that better?"

She pulled away from him and sat on the couch wiping her face with Kleenex that had long out lived its usefulness. He joined her his heart breaking and feeling guilty for how he had treated her earlier.

"Baby Girl, listen to me. There's not a person in this building that doesn't have something in their past that they want to keep hidden. I'm sorry for my reaction earlier. We're going to find Mason and put him away where he belongs! You're the strongest woman I know…to want to be better…to do better…that's why I'm proud of you…it's why I love you!"

He pulled her against him and she laid her head on his chest and found comfort in his words and the beating of his heart.

**Home of Derek Morgan – 1 hour later –**

The ride home was quiet; he expected as much there was a lot to be digested for both of them. He'd insisted that she stay at his place and she knew not to fight him on it. Secretly she didn't want to be alone and he had a way of making her feel safe. No one knew what Mason's next move would be but she saw the desperation in his eyes earlier and she more than anyone knew what he was capable of when he was desperate.

Mason watched as the truck pulled into the driveway; just as he thought, Morgan would bring her back to his place. He felt a twinge of jealousy and anger as he realized again that she had moved on, grown up and worse…he'd been replaced with a new knight-in-shining-armor. They looked comfortable together and even though he had not allowed himself the luxury of love he knew it when he saw it.

He saw the lights flashing in his rearview mirror. It was a signal that his men had arrived. Sal and Oliver were used to doing the heavy lifting for Mason and so without further delay, the two climbed from the late model black van and headed toward the house. Patience was the best tool in his line of work and under most circumstances, he was quite willing to wait out his mark but he was running out of time and his associates were growing insistent and making serious threats against him. Penelope had thrown a serious kink in things by refusing to help him and no doubt by now she had told her friends about him. It was time to up the stakes and convince his former lover that she needed to rethink her decision.

Mason stepped out of his car and walked to the trunk. As he unlocked and opened it he looked down into the wide-eyed terrified eyes of Norton Kindle a kind elderly man who lived a quiet life on a quiet street next door to the well-kept craftsman owned by the FBI agent who was seldom home. They'd become close almost immediately after the latter had moved into the rundown fixer. He'd watched him breathe new life into the house with his bare hands and it gave the older man great satisfaction watching it's restoration. Now he found himself bound, gagged and stuffed in the trunk of a car for no apparent reason.

Mason pulled Norton from the trunk and helped him steady himself as he untied him and removed the gag from his mouth.

"I'm so sorry for my unforgivable behavior but I need your help."

Norton, shaking looked around and then back to the stranger coughing to catch his breath.

"Look Mister, I think you may have me confused with someone else but if you just let me go home I won't tell a soul what happened, please!"

"I assure you, I'm not in the least bit confused, Mr. Kindle. I just need you to do me a small favor and then you are free to go home."

Morgan was surprised when the doorbell rang; he wasn't expecting company. Garcia had gone upstairs to put away her things. With everything that had happened earlier he instinctively grabbed his service weapon from the table's drawer near the door. Looking out of the peephole he smiled to see his neighbor Norton standing at the door and without thinking any further he placed the gun back in its resting place and opened the door.

"Hey Norton, man it's good to…see…"

He didn't have time to finish before seeing something in his eyes; something was wrong then a thin white haired man stepped from the darkness and appeared behind Norton. Morgan saw the gun but it was too late to reach for his. Two much larger men emerged armed and dressed in black.

"Not a word or he dies!"

Morgan held his hands out as a sign of surrender as he watched his friend shaking before him. He didn't have to be introduced to the white-haired man he fit Penelope's description perfectly. His mind was racing she'd be making her way down the stairs any minute and he had to protect her and now Norton.

"Who is it, D?"

Terror-stricken he shot a glance toward the staircase and then back to Mason and his men.

"I'd hate to hurt her. We can make this quick and simple or I'll kill all of you; your choice."

"Derek?" She called out again.

"N-nothing Baby Girl, just Norton from next door…I got it!"

"What do you want?" He asked angrily looking back at the three intruders.

"You!"

Penelope relaxed and began running her water for a bath; she knew how it was when Derek and Norton got to talking and she knew she had enough time for a nice hot bubble bath. It was good to be here with Derek he was her protector her noir knight; he made her feel as if nothing could touch her when he was around. So as the tub filled with violet-scented bubbles she stepped into the hot water closed her eyes and drifted into paradise.


	6. Chapter 6

There was nothing like a hot bubble bath to make things all better…at least for a little while. It was good to be home and Penelope made herself a mental note to bake Mr. Kindle a batch of her famous chocolate chip cookies tomorrow. He and Derek always managed to get into long discussions on just about anything and tonight she wasn't complaining. The warm water and jasmine scented bubbles felt amazing on her skin and she only wished she could stay here forever.

As she finally climbed out of the tub and dried off she was surprised not to hear voices downstairs. By now both Derek and his elderly neighbor normally could be heard all over the house and probably down the street laughing and talking like old friends that hadn't seen each others in years.

She dressed in a pair of worn sweats and an oversized t-shirt and headed down the steps. It was oddly quiet and as she reached the bottom of the steps she saw that the front door was wide open which was alarming because Derek was so security conscious and he would never leave the door open even if he was standing on the porch. Then she saw it; the crumpled body of Norton Kindle lying still on the floor across the threshold of the home. The sight stopped her in her tracks her heart froze and then the blood…so much blood made her scream in terror.

"DEREK!"

The old black van sped through the neighborhood while Mason followed close behind. Derek sat on the floor trying to mentally keep track of the time. It was odd that he had not been tied up or gagged and for the moment he was glad. His only thoughts were of Penelope and he was relieved that Mason and his crew had not gone after her. His friend Norton Kindle wasn't as lucky however. Before he could plead for mercy Mason, stabbed poor Norton in the heart. Even now the wide-eyed shock in his eyes haunted Morgan. He didn't deserve to be drawn into whatever Mason's wicked mind had concocted but nonetheless he lay in a pool of blood at his front door. Again his thoughts went to Penelope.

Penelope was a wreck when Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Reid rushed through the back door. The front of the house was taped off and uniformed officers were standing on guard preventing anyone from crossing the area while investigators worked the scene. The team found Penelope sitting at the kitchen table being questioned by a detective red-eyed and struggling to keep it together long enough to answer the questions that seemed to bombard her at rapid speed. The team's entrance into the kitchen interrupted the questioning as the detective stood and faced the four federal agents.

"Detective Arnoldo, this is my boss, Aaron Hotchner." Penelope began.

The two shook hands.

"Richard Arnoldo."

"This is Agent David Rossi, Agent Jennifer Jarreau and Dr. Spencer Reid."

Rossi and JJ shook the detective's hand while Reid held his hand up in greeting.

"Bring us up to speed Detective."

"Well Ms. Garcia told us that while she was upstairs, the doorbell rang, Agent Morgan answered and it was the next door neighbor, Mr. Norton Kindle, the deceased."

JJ moved to stand behind Garcia placing her hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"When she came downstairs, the front door was open and Mr. Kindle was laying in the doorway dead."

Garcia stared out into space as if she were not in the room and wasn't hearing the conversation.

"Garcia did anything seem out of place when you got home tonight?'

JJ looked around at the others when her friend did not respond.

"Garcie?"

"Oh…I'm sorry, JJ… Uh…no, no nothing."

"Did you notice anyone following you home?"

"Reid, I don't know…I'm not trained to see danger like you all are. I've told you that before!"

"Listen Kitten, we know you're upset but we've got to ask…anything, anything at all will help us find who did this and help us find Morgan."

"This is my fault."

"Garcia."

JJ knew she'd blame herself.

"No! This is my fault! We all know who's responsible for this! Mason, he did this he has Derek! I should have never…"

"Garcia you're not to blame for anything Mason does. He's desperate and you did the right thing at the right time. You couldn't have stopped what happened here tonight." Hotch insisted.

"Stay with her." Hotch ordered as he looked sternly at JJ.

JJ nodded affirmatively while the others followed him into the front part of the house where the crime scene investigators where finishing their work.

"I'm sure this Mason person will be making contact with her soon but she's a wreck I don't think she's going to be much help." Said Rossi.

"She's has to be or we don't have much chance in getting Morgan back alive." Hotch answered.

**Unknown Location – **

The van turned off the paved road onto a gravel road. _"45 minutes." _ Morgan thought to himself. He was 45 minutes away from home. The van had not made a U-turn after leaving his house so that meant they had headed west. There was an old piece of property near here that he'd contemplated purchasing just outside of his neighborhood. It was ironic really, how close he'd come to owning this property but with his schedule he'd wondered if he had the time needed to restore and put it on the market. He'd looked at the property at least ten times before deciding against the purchase. He knew exactly where he was, now if only his team did too.

After about five minutes of driving on the gravel road the van came to a stop and seconds later the door sprung open and Morgan was pulled from the van by two of the men. He looked around quickly at his surroundings and even in the dark he knew the place and it gave him a sense of relief somehow as he began planning his escape.

**Home of Derek Morgan – **

Garcia had managed to come out of her stupor long enough to make coffee for the group. The crime scene investigators and all except two uniformed officers had also left. As expected the team was prohibited from being on the case but there was no way in hell anyone was going to stop them from looking for their friend and bringing Mason Burton down. In fact, they had already begun reviewing the case and Garcia was on her laptop doing what she did best. Each one of them were having their own battle with worry for Morgan but the fear and concern had to be pushed aside if they were going to find him before it was too late. Then the sound of Garcia's phone ringing stopped the busy talk and movement in the room.

"Hello?"

"Penelope, my darling…how's my little cherub this evening?"

"Mason! What have you done with Derek?"

The team stood and surrounded Garcia as she put the call on speaker.

"He's just fine…for now."

"Listen to me, Mason Burton…"

"No I think you should be the one listening right now! I'm sure your little, "family" is there listening, so I'll only say this once." He began. "You have twenty-four hours to reconsider my offer or your lover is dead!"

"Mason, you know I can't help you! The FBI is already watching everything I do! I can't help you!"

"You're Penelope Garcia, I know what you're capable of so find a way or you'll never see him again!"

Hotch quickly grabbed the phone from her hand.

"Mason Burton, this is Agent Aaron Hotchner with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI…"

"Ahhh, Agent Hotchner, I was wondering when you'd speak up!"

"We can end this now without anyone else getting hurt."

"But then I wouldn't get what I needed. I'm sorry agent but my business is with Penelope."

"Let Agent Morgan go or believe me we will hunt you down and show you no mercy when we find you!"

"Please rest assured, Agent Hotchner that I am not moved by your threats and I will not hesitate to kill Agent Morgan if I don't get what I want! Now if you'll excuse me I want to go have some fun with my new friend, Derek!"


	7. Chapter 7

Mason ended the call and turned to face his captive as he pocketed the phone. He was immediately irritated to see the lack of fear in the man's eyes and without warning sent his fist flying into his face. He loved seeing the blood appear almost instantly from his mouth and he made no attempt to stop the smile that spread across his face. Still no fear just anger and for now that would have to do.

The other men shook their heads as Mason wiped Morgan's blood on his trousers and walked away toward the broken front window to compose himself. He had plans and it was way too early to hurt this man too badly.

Morgan staggered as the full force of the man's fist landed between his mouth and cheek. He was surprised by the power impressed that a man like Mason was so strong. He seemed to have no relationship with hard work or any sort of physical exertion yet he'd rocked Morgan nearly knocking him down. He wiped the blood from his mouth and instinctively moved to rush the older man before he was stopped and slammed into a nearby chair. Sal and Oliver, Mason's heavy lifters held him in place as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Relax agent you're not going anywhere. The four of us are going to get acquainted."

"What do you want, Burton?"

"I'm in a bit of a bind, I guess you could say and I need the beautiful Penelope to help me out of it."

His back was still to Morgan as he stared out into the night's blackness.

"She's not going to help you so why don't you just let me go!"

"I've known Penelope a lot longer than you and in case you haven't found out yet, she can be very stubborn."

Morgan increased his struggle against the heavy hands that had him pinned in place.

"You still haven't answered my question; what do you want?"

Mason turned and approached Morgan coming to a halt well into his personal space.

"Well, right now I need you to help me send a message to the sweet Penelope."

**Home of Derek Morgan – later**

"We've got to find him, Hotch!"

Garcia began pacing the room her thoughts racing she knew Mason better than anyone and she'd seen his dark side surface far too many times.

"Garcia, we need you to tell us everything you know about Mason Burton; his habits, his weaknesses, strengths, everything!"

"For starters, he's one of the smartest men I've ever met." She shot a glance at Reid.

Reid looked up in shock.

"Sorry genius…but it's true."

"What else, Garcia?"

"He's determined and extremely arrogant. He hates to lose and when he doesn't get his way…"

She looked away from the team and sat on the couch holding her hands tightly in her lap.

"What?"

"Let's just say, he'll do anything to win. We better find him quick or Morgan…"

"We'll find him don't worry, Garcie!"

JJ took the seat next to her friend and put her arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Where do we start looking?" Rossi asked.

The room fell silent and each of them fought a sudden sense of hopelessness. Then Garcia's phone rang…it was text message with an attachment.

**Unknown Location – **

Morgan struggled to find enough strength to pull his body from the floor. Mason, Sal and Oliver looked on as his futile attempt sent hisses of laughter through the room. The three of them had taken turns pounding and kicking him. He hadn't gone down easy and he'd gotten in a few good licks, which only served to make them angry and more vicious in their attack against him. He heard a sickening cracking sound when Oliver sent his large booted foot into his right side. His only satisfaction was feeling the man's blood splatter in his face as he'd gotten in a solid punch to his front teeth. The three had taken turns filming the assault and he knew now that his team was watching and he regretted the fact that Garcia would also be watching and blaming herself.

His arm buckled under his weight and he crashed to the floor sending renewed chards of pain through his injured right side.

"Hey, tough guy stay down!" Sal yelled out.

Ignoring the warning Morgan tried again to rise from the floor and this time it was Mason who kicked him this time in his stomach sending him backwards onto his back.

"She's not going to help you! It doesn't matter what you do to me!"

"Oh she'll help me. I see how she looks at you. Right now she's beside herself with worry and blaming herself. She's good at that you know."

"You won't get away with this! None of you will!"

Ignoring the pain-riddled declarations from the younger man, Mason looked toward the other two.

"Take him to the cellar and lock him in. He'll need his rest before we start again."

The two men grabbed him by his arms and ankles and carried him from the house and out into the cold dark air. Each step sent more and more agonizing pain throughout his body and he didn't want to think what else Mason had in store for him.

Back in the house Mason paced the floor nervously checking his watch and running his hands through his hair. He hadn't anticipated problems that would force him to such extreme measures but he knew what would happen to him if he didn't make things good with his associates. As time ticked away he felt his back up against the proverbial wall and he didn't like it. Penelope was the only one that could help him pull off his plan and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. If it meant forcing her to watch her lover die a slow painful death then he was willing to be as convincing as necessary to make her comply with his wishes.

**Home of Derek Morgan – **

The memory of her past with Mason sickened her. She hated what she had become with him and she was tired of blaming it on being young and insecure. She'd believed everything he said believed he could do anything and bought his lies hook line and sinker. He'd convinced her that no one understood her like he did and no one in their right mind would ever love her like he did. As she sat in front of her laptop and fighting to keep her composure, she vowed to be the woman she had never been with Mason, after all, that's why she'd run from that life so many years ago. Morgan had shown her what love felt like and looked like and she wasn't going to allow Mason or anyone else to take him from her. He deserved more than that and so did she. Mason had been so used to winning and so use to being in control and having his way especially with her that he'd assumed that this time would be no different. Even after all these years he still saw her as the same young foolish woman he'd met at the mall willing to do anything to get his approval and attention but she wasn't the same little girl. She was strong now and wiser and she'd learned to use her gifts to do good and not harm she'd taken her power back from a man that didn't deserve it…never deserved it. This time she was going to beat him no matter what it cost her.

The ring of her phone shocked her out of her thoughts she hadn't expected to hear from him so soon. She inhaled and answered trying to keep her voice even; she refused to show him any fear.

"Penelope, my darling how did you like my little home movie?"

"Let him go, Mason!"

"But we're just getting to know each other. What kind of host would that make me?"

"Stop playing games! This isn't going to end well for you and your friends!"

"Listen at my little Cherub all grown up and fearless! He must mean a great deal to you."

She felt herself wavering and she took another deep breath.

"He means everything to me."

"I remember when I meant everything to you."

"Is this what this is all about? You're jealous?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Penelope."

"Then what is it?"

"This is about money! It's always been about money, Penelope!"

"Yes, it was always about money wasn't it?"

"My poor naive Penelope always looking for that fairytale…happily ever after and all that nonsense. What good are people if they don't have a purpose? I thought I taught you that."

"Yeah you did didn't you and like everything else you _taught _me, it was a lie!"

"Penelope, I'm disappointed; after all I've done for you…"

"Mason, let Morgan go! Enough is enough!"

"You asked me if I was jealous…yeah I am you belong to me and you always will."

"Mason…"

"I want you back, I should have never let you go, I was a fool!"

"Mason…"

"Tell me it's not too late for us!"

"I'm not the same person I was before. I have a new life a better life now."

"That's too bad. I was hoping I could convince you to give us another chance."

"Let him go, Mason! Please! If you love me, then you'll let him go, now!"

"If you love him, then you'll come to me now!"

"Mason, I can't do that!"

"You have one hour. I'll send you the address. Just you no one else or he dies!"

"But you said we had twenty-four hours!"

"One hour or he's dead!"


	8. Chapter 8

He hadn't changed; not one bit and the years hadn't softened him or made him wise. Their conversation had confirmed that and she knew what she had to do. Morgan didn't deserve to be hurt by Mason and she wouldn't allow it no matter what she had to do. She remembered the years, they seemed so far away now; his arrogance was something else to her and she craved it and him. Now she saw through the ugly self-centeredness of Mason Burton and the man she once believed she loved was now one that she despised and she'd do whatever it took to destroy him.

She quietly closed the door and headed toward her car the rest of the team were doing what they did best totally engrossed in strategizing and profiling and readying themselves for what was to come. According to the address and directions she'd been given she had about an hour's drive ahead of her, time to think about so many things, her past, and what would happen to Morgan if things did not go well in the next several minutes. He'd been her hero for the last ten years he'd managed to convince her that their love was stronger than anything life threw at them, past, present or future. She wasn't sure now if that was true she saw how he looked at her when she revealed that she'd lied. Now he was learning first hand just how horrible her past was and the power it now had on her present and future.

"She's not trained to do this kind of stuff, Hotch!"

"She wanted to do it, Dave! Nobody was going to stop her!"

"There has to be another way!"

The team stayed far enough away to not be seen as the orange caddy sped down the road. They all knew this was a gamble and the bureau would have never approved such an operation but time was running out. Dave spoke out loud all of their frustrations even though no one else would readily admit it.

Garcia felt her heart beating out of control as she kept glancing at her watch and then back to the road, which had become a long dark unpaved endless path to a worn down heap of junk. Her team was following behind and for that she was grateful.

"She's here!"

The largest of the men rushed into the house closing the door quickly behind him.

"Excellent!"

Mason exhaled and smiled as he approached the front window watching as the car's light went out and the driver side door opened.

_"Yes, he must be pretty special." _He muttered to himself as she stepped out into the darkness and looked around before proceeding toward the front door.

The light knock on the worn wooden door pulled him from his thoughts as he opened it to let her in.

"My lovely Penelope, you came."

Without a response she stepped forward as he moved to let her in. She glanced quickly around the room assessing the situation and then purposefully she began speaking trying desperately to remain unaffected by what she saw.

"Mason dear, I'm disappointed by the company you're keeping these days…one, two, three, four big burly men in black! Definitely not like the old days…"

She moved further into the room and then turned to face him. She was surprised that he'd followed so close behind her and she jumped at his invasion into her personal space grabbing her by her arms and pulling her close.

"Times have changed my sweet little cherub and a man has to learn to adjust to the times."

Pulling from his arms she continued to walk the small dingy room.

"Where's Derek?"

She shot a side-glance at the man as she ran her finger across a nearby table.

"First things first."

Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Reid sat a short distance away out of sight listening to the conversation between Garcia and Mason.

"She's good." Rossi praised.

"Remind me to offer her agent training when this is all over." Hotch said jokingly.

"There's five total inside. They must be keeping Morgan somewhere else."

"Good work, Garcie!" JJ spoke softly.

"Okay, I'm here, what do you want, Mason?"

Mason approached her again gently wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her to a small table in the far corner where a computer sat.

"I need access to a few bank accounts."

"Always about money."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you my darling, but yes, it's always about money."

"You know as soon as I log on law enforcement will be on me like flies on poop!"

"Please, don't forget I know who you are! There is no better hacker in the world than the Black Queen and the Black Queen can get in and out of any bank before anyone knows what's happened."

He was right she could; she'd always taken great pride in her skills now not so much. She looked at the computer it was state-of-the-art and she wondered if he'd spent his last few thousand on it. He noticed her reluctance still as he turned her to face him.

"What's the hold up?"

"I want to see him."

"I assure you he's fine; a little banged up but he's no worse for wear."

"I want to see him! Now!"

Looking down at her with a crooked smile he then turned and motioned to the men. Two of the four moved quickly out the door. Penelope looked Mason sternly in the eyes determined not to move until she saw for herself that Morgan was okay.

A few minutes later the door sprung open and Morgan was pushed roughly into the house with two men close behind. He looked disheveled and she couldn't help but see the blood on his clothes and the bruises on his face. All she wanted to do was rush to him and wrap herself around him but she was stopped in her tracks by Mason's grip around her arm.

Morgan lunged toward her but was grabbed by the two who'd escorted him there and held firmly in place.

"Garcia! What are you doing here?"

Morgan was terrified and angry at Mason and her for putting herself in danger for him.

"Derek!"

"Let her go! She can't help you!"

"She can and she will!" Mason oozed confidently.

Morgan renewed his struggle against the men glaring at the man holding onto Garcia.

"Derek, I'm sorry, but I had to come! I couldn't let them kill you!"

"Forget about me! You can't help this, this, thief, con man whatever he is!"

"Ouch!" Mason teased.

Mason then wrapped himself around Garcia and began kissing the side of her face and neck. She cringed and tried desperately to move away from his touch.

"Let her go! Don't touch her!"

"She was mine long before she met you, agent! We're just getting reacquainted, right my little cherub?"

"Get your hands off of me, Mason! You want my help? Then let's get to work!"

"Garcia! No! Don't do this!"

Mason chuckled placing one final kiss on her cheek and slowly released her from his grip. Morgan continued to struggle and she looked across at him and saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Don't worry Baby, I'm going to get us both out of this, I promise!"

She took the seat in front of the computer and began powering it up.

"Garcia! Don't you get it? He's not going to let either of us go once he gets what he wants! Don't help him, please, Baby Girl!"

As she began working she fought to block out his pleas. She had no intentions of helping Mason Burton, quite the contrary. She was going to destroy him for ever thinking that she was weak, that she was stupid enough to believe he ever loved her. She was going to enjoy being the one to wipe that arrogant smirk from his face and even though she wasn't an agent she hoped Hotch would let her clamp the cuffs around his wrists when this was all over.

"Garcia!"

"Shut him up!"

She closed her eyes, she only wished she could close her ears as one of the other men came over and sent his fist into Morgan's midsection. His groan stilled her fingers hovering over the keyboard. Mason noticed and turned his attention on her.

"Keep working!"

"Don't hurt him!"

"For every second you're not working my men will beat the hell out of him! Now start working!"

"Okay, okay!"

The SUV sat idle in the darkness as its occupants descended upon the house. Aided by the darkness and Mason's over confident foolishness at not having someone watching outside, they met no resistance as they took up positions waiting on Hotch to signal them to go inside.

Garcia fought back her tears as she typed as fast as she could. Things looked blurry as she could still hear his faint moans of pain behind her. Then she felt Mason's hands roaming up and down her neck and shoulders then running his fingers through her hair. She tried ignoring him but his touch was revolting. Then suddenly he stopped.

"What the hell is this?"

He snatched a thin wire that had been cleverly hidden in her bow. Everyone's attention shifted to Mason and Garcia as the older man looked accusingly down at her the listening device dangling from his hand.

"Mason…please…"

"Are you trying to double cross me, Penelope?"

She could see Morgan across the room on the floor trying desperately to climb to his feet.

"Answer me!"

"Mason, please! Just let us go!"

She was terrified, no she was beyond terrified as she watched Morgan and then Mason. She prayed that her team would burst through the door at any moment but she knew it was all about timing and preventing her and Morgan from getting killed.

Mason pulled her from her chair and slowly ran his hand down her face as he looked longingly into her eyes. She saw the blackness and the pure evil.

"You know how much I hate betrayal, Penelope?"

"Yes, about as much as I hate you, Mason and as much as I hate myself for ever thinking I loved you."

"How does it feel to know you just got your lover killed?"

"It won't change anything, Mason. You're still a despicable human being and I beat you!"

"But at what cost my lovely little cherub?"

She was silent then but their stares never waivered.

"Kill him!"

She shot another look at the man on the floor who'd claimed her heart when she thought no one would ever want it. Her tears had made seeing difficult but she was able to see clear enough that he didn't blame her or hate her. The hurt from earlier that day had vanished and so their eyes spoke silently everything they needed to say to one another. She wanted to hold him one last time to kiss him to tell him she was sorry but she was held in place by the old evil hands of her past that she'd fought so hard to escape.

Then…a loud booming noise filled the room sending dust and dirt flying madly through the air…confusion and mayhem had suddenly taken control voices shouting, screaming…then blood…

"Derek!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thirty Days Later…**

Penelope slowed down as she turned the big orange caddie onto the narrow gravel road. After all that had happened she couldn't believe she was once again driving down this road, but she'd promised to come and so she carefully navigated the tree-lined path. She was relieved when the small, dilapidated house came into view and she pulled next to the late model red Chevy pick up and stopped her engine. Even from the front she could hear the hammering and knocking going on inside. As she opened the car door she made a mental note to add a new driveway to the long list of things to do to the place.

The door was opened and so she stepped inside careful not to step on the debris scattered across the floor. She could still see faint signs of her last visit there. She'd been assured that once the restoration was complete the light burgundy stains would be replaced with a dark stained hardwood floor. So, she took a deep breath and walked across the room stopping in front of the window that looked out into the back yard.

She watched as he hoisted old wooden planks and dusty drywall into a large dumpster. His caramel-colored skin glistened with sweat as the sun beat down on his muscles and tattoos. Her heart skipped as her mind insisted on taking her back to the night she'd almost lost him. Even though his bruises had long healed and faded, the memories of Mason and what he'd tried to do to him and her were still present. Even though he'd tried to convince her that he didn't blame her, she still blamed herself and the guilt of the lie that nearly destroyed their love haunted her during the quiet moments of her day. She continued to stare into the large dirty yard as he disappeared from her sight.

His arms snaked around her waist startling her for a moment and when she realized that he wasn't a dream but the real thing, she relaxed against his damp chest. His arms felt good as he pulled her tight against him and planted a light kiss on her cheek.

"You're sweaty Handsome!"

He chuckled at her fake protest and pulled her even tighter against his body."

"You weren't complaining last night, Princess." His voice was like warm butter in her ear.

"No I wasn't was I?"

She pulled away slightly to turn in his arms to face him. His eyes bore into hers looking for something, she wasn't sure what. He'd been keeping a close eye on her since the showdown with Mason, looking for that look of shame and sorrow that he'd often find there. He didn't blame her for anything and he was sorry he'd overreacted. It had been thirty-three days and he knew she was still struggling even though she tried so hard to hide it and deny it when he asked if she were okay.

"Are you okay, Baby Girl?"

She placed her hands on each side of his face and pulled him into a sweet delicate kiss. He loved her lips on his and even though he knew she was trying to distract him they both knew it wouldn't work. He kissed her back and waited for her reply to his question.

"I will be."

"Yes, you will. I promise."

"How can you be so sure? I almost got us both killed!"

"Baby, you are not responsible for what Mason did?"

"But I lied…"

"Stop it! No more…I was a bone-headed jerk for the way I reacted and I need you to forgive me!"

"Derek…"

"No, Penelope, I'm serious, I'm sorry for making you feel that you had to be perfect. I understand why you did it…"

"Still, I shouldn't have…"

"Listen to me." He began. "Mason was a monster and he's not worth your time feeling guilty."

Penelope pulled completely away from Derek and turned back toward the window. She didn't want to cry; she wanted to be strong for once. Mason had always made her feel weak and helpless and that was one of the reasons she'd fought so hard for a new life on her own. She couldn't help feel that it had all been a big waste of time.

She could feel his eyes on her back as she searched for something to say to him. Again, his arms wrapped around her and he rested his chin on her head. They'd been through so much and wasted so much time denying their feelings for each other; she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. That night had almost taken everything from her.

"I love you, Penelope Garcia. No matter what happens, don't ever forget that. We've survived a lot and I won't lose you to Mason Burton."

"You can't…Mason is dead."

"No, Mason will still live if you keep feeling guilty for what he did. Every time you think you caused this, then I lose you to him." He turned her to face him. "I swear to you right now, Penelope, I won't lose you to the likes of that man…not without a fight!"

She looked tearfully into his eyes.

"I love you Derek Morgan."

He pulled her gently against his chest and she relaxed in his arms. The next several minutes were spent in sweet silence.

"I can't believe I let you buy this place. It's a reminder of so many bad things."

"Not for me."

"How can you say that?"

"Because, that's why. This is the place that you kicked Mason Burton's ass! You showed him once and for all that Penelope Garcia is a strong, intelligent woman, who can't be taken out or manipulated or frightened any more by the likes of him!"

She could feel fresh tears running down her face this time they were tears of joy and of gratitude. She wondered what she had done to be blessed with such an amazing man like Derek Morgan. He'd literally picked up her broken heart, dusted it off and then set it next to his own. He cared for her and showed it with each beat of his own heart just what love felt like.

"I was so afraid…"

"So was I, but you came any way and you saved my life."

"Who would have thought?" She giggled.

"Well, obviously, Mason didn't and look what it cost him."

"Yeah, I have to admit, my Sweet Prince, you are so right."

Derek turned her to face him again and kissed her lightly at first but then he deepened it and then they were both lost in the feeling and taste of each other. Their bodies telling them that they wanted more.

Penelope reluctantly pulled away breathless and smiling into his face.

"Oh no you don't, Handsome! The team will be hear any minute and unless you want them walking into an embarrassing scene on your floor we better stop right now."

Morgan groaned stealing one more quick kiss before releasing her.

"Well they already proved that they can kick down doors, let's see if they can knock down some walls."

"Yeah, did you see bossman knock that door off its hinges?" Penelope giggled.

The two headed toward the kitchen laughing as they remembered Hotch leading the charge through the door with Rossi, Reid and JJ close behind, guns drawn, raising the dust on the floor and taking Mason and his men out. Morgan would tease him about it later…he'd also thank him and the others for the umpteenth time for arriving just in time. They were family no matter what and family always showed up on time!

_"I learned that courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear." _

_-__Nelson Mandela_

The End.


End file.
